Nocturne
by SakuraShimizu
Summary: Se fundió en la oscuridad de la noche, y en aquel abismo, insondable, inexpugnable, tuvo ganas de sollozar ante la ridícula idea de perderla. Distaba mucho aquella paz del desasosiego de aquellos días grises que vivieron separados, luchando por respirar para hallar la fuerza de buscarse en la fría lluvia que mojaba sus almas. Ahora todo comenzaba. {Ligero OoC, final}.


**Nocturne**

Se fundió en la oscuridad de la noche, y en aquel abismo, insondable, inexpugnable, tuvo ganas de sollozar ante la ridícula idea de perderla.

Aún notaba su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, su ligereza etérea, su piel nívea y la vulnerabilidad de su pequeño y delicado rostro…

Y como un suave pero tranquilizador fulgor de la luna, una luz plateada bañó el cuerpo de ella y en ese instante supo que Yin había exhalado la vida y que nunca más se permitiría volver a perderla.

Se abrió una nueva puerta, un nuevo mundo, y los engranajes comenzaron a funcionar en aquella zona prohibida a la que ellos llamaban Heaven's Gate.

Yin abrió sus ojos invidentes y susurró con su quebradiza voz. "Hei".

La abracé, la abracé como si la vida me fuese en ello, y las lágrimas que había tratado tan duramente de contener resbalaron por mis mejillas.

-Yin, Yin, Yin – murmuré una y otra vez, como si se fuese a desvanecer si dejaba de hablar. Quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y no soltarla jamás, fundirme en ella. Yin era todo lo que me quedaba.

Me senté en aquel campo de narcisos, aún con Yin entre mis brazos. Ella abrió los ojos nuevamente y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-Hei… Puedo verte - confesó alterada.

-¿De verdad? - pregunté tan sorprendido como ella.

Yin asintió y sus pequeñas y delicadas manos de porcelana acariciaron mi rostro.

-Eres… - meditó.

-¿Qué soy? - inquirí sonriendo.

-Realmente lindo - suspiró.

Arqueé las cejas sorprendido ante tal declaración y los dedos de Yin curvaron mis labios en una sonrisa.

-Tú también eres hermosa - respondí de forma casi inaudible.

General POV.

La vida había vuelto a la normalidad para ambos, a pesar de que ello implicase ciertas dificultades en su relación.

Desde que Yin había recuperado la vista había comenzado a devorar libros. Amaba leer y se pasaba horas y horas tumbada sobre el sofá con un libro entre sus manos.

A Hei no le molestaba, seguramente por el hecho de que adoraba mirarla, con su melena plateada cayendo en cascada por el borde del mueble y su mirada concentrada que absoría las letras de las páginas como si del elixir de la juventud se tratase.

Se veía hermosa. Parecía un ángel, una diosa. Su luz iluminaba hasta el más recóndito lugar, y la harmonía que destilaban cada uno de sus movimientos aturdía a Hei, anonadado por su influjo.

Sin duda, lo que más le gustaba era cuando Yin acababa un libro y lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado, contándole con decidido entusiasmo y furor aquellas historias que parecía que ella misma hubiera protagonizado.

Yin había cambiado. Desbordaba alegría por todos sus poros, era pasional hasta puntos inimaginables, y no era aquello lo único que había sucedido en ella.

Su cuerpo había empezado a tomar curvas femeninas, a pesar de su incondicional afán de llevar vestidos de encajes y bordados que recordaban a la moda lolita.

Hei memorizaba cada gesto de Yin, cada vez que ella se ruborizaba por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, cada cambio en su tono de voz cuando él acariciaba de largo cabello y ella dejaba escapar un suspiro o hablaba con voz trémula.

Se mordía los labios al verla suspirar, porque se moría de ganas por besarla, y a pesar de haber declarado sus sentimientos con el corazón en la mano y el miedo que le suscitaba perderla, su relación estaba estancada.

Sabía que Yin lo quería, aunque sus torpes acciones no le permitían comunicar sus sentimientos como cualquier otra pareja, y sin embargo a Hei no le molestaba aquello, de hecho, le gustaba aquella virginidad intacta, su timidez y poca experiencia en cuanto a aquello se trataba.

Dormían en camas separadas, para la insatisfacción de Hei. No se atrevía a besar sus labios ni tan siquiera a invadir su espacio tratando de acariciar su bello cuerpo más allá de su cabello.

Cuando ella estaba muy cerca su cuerpo entero se balanceaba ante el hormigueo que producía su proximidad.

Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos era consciente de que aquello cambiaría esa misma noche de primavera.

Yin había preparado té y comprado algunos dulces. Miraba apoyada sobre el hombro de Hei una de aquellas películas románticas que emitían en la tarde-noche de los sábados.

El contratista no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Yin abría los ojos como platos al ver a los protagonistas besarse. Se llevaba la mano a los labios, desconcertada y lo miraba de refilón.

Su inocencia conquistaba el corazón de BK-201. Era la pureza personificada, y deseaba perderse en sus ojos, en la ingenuidad de cada una de sus expresiones.

Hei colocó su mano sobre la de Yin y de pronto un relámpago iluminó la habitación, seguido de un ruido ensordecedor y el repiqueteo constante de la lluvia torrencial que comenzó a descargar sin clemencia sobre Tokyo.

Yin pegó un brinco y escondió el rostro en el pecho de él, despertando un sinfín de sentimientos confrontados.

Sin que la tormenta amainase ambos de se fueron a dormir. De nuevo por caminos separados, camas diferentes, lo cual cada día atormentaba más a Hei, y sin embargo era incapaz de abordar ese tema con ella.

El pelinegro estaba empezando a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando Yin, temblorosa y asustada se introdujo en su cama.

-Hei - musitó - Tengo miedo.

Su frágil voz y el modo en que se sujetaba a él con fuerza hicieron que la dulzura que ella emanaba desbordara dentro de él.

-Estoy contigo. No tengas miedo - la tranquilizó pasando los dedos por su pelo.

Y para su sorpresa, Yin se acercó a su rostro, rozando su piel, y haciéndole respirar su tibio y fresco aliento, y aquel olor a flores que desprendía su cabello.

Sin poder evitarlo más, juntó sus labios con los de ella, húmedos, cálidos, suaves…

Pronto necesitó más, más, más, porque lo hacía enloquecer y la necesitaba cerca, cerca, cerca. Rozar sus labios no bastaba, y de la forma más sutil que pudo los lamió, entrando en la templada cavidad de su boca.

La sorpresa invasiva de la lengua de Hei tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Yin, y aún con ello, la joven, fascinada por el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Hei, por el tacto de sus labios y las curvas de su firme y bien formado pecho, se dejó llevar por la serenidad de aquella danza nocturna.

Entrelazó su lengua con la de él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y dejándose mecer por la suavidad de aquel húmedo y sosegado beso.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron aire, sin dejar de mirarse. El brillo de los ojos de Yin mirando fijamente al chico lo dejaron sin respiración.

¿Por qué había aguantado tanto tiempo sin probar su hermosa boca, sus finos y delicados labios?

Yin bajó la mirada, contemplando lentamente el cuerpo de aquel hombre que le robaba el aliento. Lo amaba, como tantas veces había leído en sus libros, tratando de comprender qué encerraban esas palabras.

Estaba confusa, abrumada por tal revelación, y sin embargo sabía con certeza que era eso, que amaba a Hei sobre todas las cosas.

- Te amo… - murmuró Hei pareciendo haber leído sus pensamientos.

- Yo también te amo - afirmó ella con certeza, ahogándose en su mirada y enredando los dedos en el cabello alborotado del chico, en su hermoso pelo, _más oscuro que el negro_, como aquella pasión libidinosa que despertaba en ella las líneas de los marcados músculos de su torso.

Adivinando nuevamente sus pensamientos, Hei tomó la mano de Yin y la colocí sobre su pecho, dejando que ella explorase su piel con su innata curiosidad.

Yin palpó su pecho y no se movió un ápice cuando notó como las manos del chico recorrían su espalda con sutileza y pasaban a su vientre, memorizando cada palmo de su piel.

Le gustaba el contacto de su mano sobre ella y le encantaba poder dibujar con sus dedos sobre la piel de Hei.

Era un mundo nuevo de sensaciones, y todas las articulaciones de su cuerpo vibraban ante la electricidad que la cercanía de él le provocaba.

La había atraído hacia su cuerpo y Yin, ahora tumbada sobre él, había empezado a desear recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

Su fragancia masculina, fresca como la brisa y grave como la oscuridad de la noche despertaba en ella una sensación inenarrable.

Amaba su aroma y deseaba besarlo sin cesar, ser amada y amarlo cada día de su vida.

Hei contemplaba absorto a Yin, acostada sobre él, pensando en las ansias que le despertaba de acariciarla y arrancar su nombre de sus labios, entre jadeos y suspiros, sin embargo era paciente, por todo ese amor que le profesaba lo invadía una paciencia infinita hacia su amante, pues era el sentimiento más puro y vibrátil que había sentido jamás.

La idea de perderla lo aterraba, porque era ella lo que más amaba en el mundo.

En las tinieblas de sus pesadillas y recuerdos lacerantes ella era su _luna de plata_. Entre sus brazos no habían malos sueños.

Besó su cuello lentamente, consiguiendo su propósito de escuchar como ella jadeaba "Hei" y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

La miró fijamente y supo al ver su reflejo en la mirada de ella, que Yin lo amaba tanto como él, que desfallecía por él.

Por eso nunca podría dejarla sola, porque sucumbía a la fragilidad de esa oequeña y anhelaba como nada en el vasto universo protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Yin sonrió y besó los labios de Hei, uniéndose en un tierno beso.

-Yin, quiero que seas mía… Mi novia, mi esposa, si tú quisieras.

-Soy totalmente tuya - dijo ella - Quiero ser todo lo que tú desees.

Y bajo lluvias y tormentas, Hei supo que esa iba a ser la noche que alumbraría todas las que vendrían a su lado, con su pequeño y grácil cuerpo entre sus brazos. La llenaría de besos y caricias, y es que nada lo hacía más feliz que tenerla. A esa bella y delicada mujer que lo volvía loco y lo llenaba de amor.

Deseaba respirar su aire, grabar cada expresión de su rostro en su memoria, protegerla de todos sus temores, calmar su tristeza, provocar su sonrisa.

Deseaba ser su guardián, su refugio, el manantial del que calmar su sed.

Anhelaba parar el tiempo en ese instante y nunca separarse de su lado.

Yin sentía lo mismo.

Quería secar sus lágrimas, desatar su felicidad, ser el sedante a todos sus males, su luna en la insondable noche, pintar su cielo de azul y abrazar su frío llenándolo de calor…

La intensidad de todos esos sentimientos parecía querer estallar mediante los latidos acelerados de sus corazones.

La soledad de Hei se había apagado con la presencia de ella, ella llenaba ese espacio vacuo que siempre había atenazado su alma, ella era su luz en esas noches de penumbra, en el aquel vacío _más oscuro que el negro._

Sus latidos parecían latir al mismo compás, sincronizados en el influjo de aquel cálido, palpitante sentimiento. En aquella sinfonía inacabada, producto de los delgados dedos de Yin, de las notas susurradas por Hei. Se antojaba como si las noches perdidas en la dolorosa espiral de la agonía hubiesen llegado a su fin, como si el oscilante péndulo que quebraba sus almas se hubiese roto en pedazos ahora que podían volver a estar juntos.

Parecía que les aguardase un sino radiante por el simple hecho de tenerse y poder cobijarse en el amor del otro, en la seguridad de sus miradas sinceras.

Distaba mucho aquella paz del desasosiego de aquellos días grises que vivieron separados, luchando por respirar para hallar la fuerza de buscarse en la fría lluvia que mojaba sus almas.

Ahora todo comenzaba.

El mundo volvía a girar y el sol a salir cada mañana, ahora podían respirar y embriagarse el uno del otro, ahora podían unirse en uno solo, besar las lágrimas del otro y contemplar extasiados la sonrisa que se les escapaba de los labios al darse cuenta de lo cercano y real que era todo ahora que la niebla se había disipado.

De nuevo sentían fluir la vida por sus venas y cada segundo valía más que los rubíes y zafiros porque era suyo.

Era nuestro.

Y en nuestro cielo lapislázuli las estrellas parecían brillar con más fuerza al caer la noche, y las tormentas no importaban en la suavidad de esta calma sempiterna que nos confirma nuestra suerte.


End file.
